The smart watch is a watch with a built-in intelligent system (or with a smart phone system) which is connected to the Internet to realize multiple functions, and in some cases, it can synchronize the phone calls, messages, emails, photos, music, etc., in the mobile phone. The smart watches on the market currently can be roughly divided into two kinds:
one is not with the phone call function, it depends on connecting to the smart phones to realize the multiple functions, and can synchronize and operate the phone calls, messages, emails, photos, music, etc., in the mobile phone; the other is with the phone call function, and it supports inserting an SIM card, and which is essentially a smart phone in the form of a watch.
However, although the functions of existing smart watches are so powerful, the wearing and removal of a smart watch is not smart enough, and the user still needs to manually wear and remove the smart watch, the wearing procedure of the existing smart watch is same as that of the normal watch, thereby user experience is greatly reduced.